


not your novel trope

by pinkmuel



Series: snapshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires, im not gonna lie this one kind of gives me the heebiejeebies and /I /wrote this fhhdhshs, three sentence au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmuel/pseuds/pinkmuel
Summary: (Donghyuck and Jeno know a thing or two about hiding in plain sight.)





	not your novel trope

To others, it wouldn’t come as a surprise if Jeno was otherworldly in some shape or form; what, with looking like the titular love interest straight out of a young adult fantasy novel— brooding and classically handsome and unreadable in some strangely swoon-worthy way— there is no doubt that if Jeno were a supernatural, he would most definitely be a vampire.

  
But once Jisung tells that to his face— or rather, regards Jeno peculiarly and blurts out, “ _are you a vampire or something?_ ”— Jeno scoffs, chuckles, and denies it in a heartbeat and Donghyuck, seated in his usual position on the sofa— glued next to Jeno so that their shoulders touch and their fingers graze— barks out a raucous laugh and asks the younger, rather incredulously, where the sudden inquiry came from; Jisung continues to stare at the duo, raising an eyebrow when Jeno readily echoes Donghyuck’s question, and it isn’t until a beat later that he shrugs in response, not catching the subtle exchange of  _amused_ glances between the older housemates.

  
Thing is, Donghyuck _completely_ understands where he’s coming from: it’s those weird creaks at those ungodly hours, the tiny scarlet dots staining the carpet, the recent influx of red meat in the fridge, and those dozen other nuances piling up lately, all painting a bigger picture that’s _not_ just all in Renjun’s head this time; sure, it wouldn’t come as _that_ big of a surprise if Jeno revealed that he drank blood, but Donghyuck knew how bad of a shock Jisung would get if he caught Donghyuck in the middle of the night... but that thought is quickly interrupted by a comment from Jisung, something he doesn’t really pick up but something about how close he and Jeno are right now, and Donghyuck flashes Jisung a cheeky grin, teeth glinting ominously in the light, before he leans his head into the crook of Jeno’s neck, catching Jeno give another one of those award-winning eye-smiles— feigning _unquestionable_ innocence _—_ and bite down a knowing grin of his own in favor of a tight-lipped smile; Donghyuck is glad that at least one of them knows how to tell the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise not everything i write is this unsettling lmao see @adoreuwu on twt for reference


End file.
